Let the music take your soul
by Goat Woman And Rat Girl
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP! ~slash WIP songfic~ Come forth and behold the wonder that is slash! Draco receives a box that causes him to sing about his true feelings. We know that it sounds weird but it IS good, we swear! read it! you may just be suprised!! *grins*
1. Everybody Dance Now!

**PROLOGUE**

Draco looked with trepidation at the box sitting on his seat at the Slytherin table. Mail hadn't arrived yet, and it was sitting at the same place where he had sat all year. Crabbe and Goyle gave Draco a look that showed that they were ready to open it or destroy it on his signal. Draco smiled and sat down, ignoring the box altogether. On the outside he looked calm and collected, inside the thought of what was in the box was eating him alive. Everyone else arrived in the great hall and began their breakfasts. Draco made it through half the meal before he reached out and snatched the box up. He yanked open the lid to find it empty. Disappointed and angry, he tried to shut the box but it would not close. A strange sensation filled up his body but he chose to ignore it, pushed the box away and continued with his meal. But gradually he became aware of the beat in his head and began to hum a tune to himself.

Harry was lost in his own thoughts until Ron nudged him. Harry looked up prepared to tell Ron to bugger off when he noticed that Draco Malfoy was standing on the Slytherin table with his head down. 

"What the…" Harry mumbled to himself when all of the sudden Draco's hand shot up in the air and he sang out, 

"EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!"

All of the sudden a deep beat echoed all around the great hall and Harry could feel the beat resounding through his entire body. Suddenly all of the students began to dance. Standing on their tables or jumping on their seats they moved to the rhythm of the music. Draco cried out again 

"EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!" 

Harry was unable to control himself. He got out of his seat and began to dance, as did everyone in the hall. Even the teachers were moving to the catchy tune. Professor Dumbledore was twirling Professor McGonagall under his arm, while Snape grooved alongside them, doing a dance that suspiciously looked like the Macarena.

Suddenly the beat stopped and all eyes turned to Draco. Draco stood there with a look of pure shock on his face. Then it disappeared as he stepped off the table picked up his box and walked out of the hall, with every ounce of dignity that he could muster. Nobody knew quite how to react until Ginny became to giggle. The Hall erupted into laughter and everyone sat down and began to discuss what had happened.

Harry looked around and saw that Draco had not returned. 'Good', he thought to himself. The last thing that he needed was a repeat of today's sing-along. 'At least now I'll have some ammo against him next time he decides to make a snide comment'. Harry mused over this thought but his mind kept going back to one thing…Draco has an amazing voice.

…TBC


	2. Help!

CHAPTER 1 

As soon as Draco left the Great Hall he made his way out of the castle and to the lake. It was a clear blue day and he looked at the dreaded box and cursed to himself. "I swear that I shall never be humiliated again." He hurled the box as far into the lake as he could. He stormed back into the castle and found that he was late for his first class. Potions. He would have to deal with Potter and his Weasel and Mud-blood friends. He whispered the password and entered the dungeons and went to his dormitory. Luckily the dorms were empty and Draco threw himself onto his bed in frustration. He cried out as something small and sharp dug into his back. He opened his eyes and looked. The same small box; the size of his palm. The lid was still not fully closed and he looked inside and to his surprise there was a tiny piece of folded up parchment.

Draco quickly opened it up and it read:

        Draco, Draco you silly boy

        Do not treat me like a toy

        You do not know the power I hold,

        I shape the way that things unfold.

        Try to be rid of me again

        You shall find that you feel pain

        Do not take this warning lightly

        Results of this are quite unsightly

Draco scoffed at the poem and was about to throw it away when it simply disappeared out of his hands. Draco decided that he would skip potions and be rid of the stupid box forever. "I will not have myself singing in front of anyone here, especially Potter". Draco made his way up higher and higher in the school until he reached the North tower. He knew that the next class would be Potter's stupid Divination class so he had to be in and out. He climbed up the ladder and took the box to the window. He leaned out and could see the lake and forbidden forest. "Goodbye and good riddance" Draco dropped the box out the window, knowing, or so he thought he knew, that it would smash upon impact. Draco watched the box fall and waited for it to hit the ground but instead the box stopped a few metres before the ground and began to shoot upwards. Draco tried to pull his head into the window but it was too late. The box hit him on the square on the forehead and he collapsed onto the floor, everything fading into blackness.

Harry made his way up to Divination by himself as Ron had forgotten his homework. He reached the tower and climbed up the ladder to find an empty classroom, or what he thought was empty. He walked inside and took in a breath of the musty and smoky air. He walked over to the window in hopes of some fresh air and gasped in surprise as he saw the limp form of Draco on the floor. "Malfoy…What the hell…MALFOY" Harry ran over to Draco and saw the blood that was pooling around Draco's face. "Draco…"

Draco heard a sweet voice and opened his eyes…He gazed into them and saw bright green emeralds and felt a fluttering in his heart. "Wh…What happened?"

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. "Draco, I found you in here…I have no idea why you are here…but you were on the floor and…" 

"POTTER???"

Harry looked at Draco's face and saw anger and humiliation behind those stormy grey eyes. "Draco I…"

" Did you just call me Draco?" Draco asked, "I am quite happy with the way that we have things Potter. I am going to leave and don't talk about this to ANYONE. Especially the Weasel or Mud-blood. I didn't ask for your help, and I certainly don't want you to act like you care, so, let's just both go back to our lives"

Harry looked at Draco with pure rage flowing through his veins.

" All I tried to do was _help_ Malfoy… Just get out"

Draco glared at Harry as he stood up and walked over to the trapdoor. He disappeared through the hole and Harry collapsed onto one of the beanbag chairs and ran his hands through his hair. Arrogant good for nothing little leech. Harry moved over to where he and Ron sat, and waited for class to begin.

Draco walked back to his dorms in a daze. Emerald eyes, he had liked them. He had never looked into Harry…Potter's eyes that way before, and he didn't plan to do it again. Draco didn't even notice that under his breath he had started to sing again, and in the palm of his hand, was the box.

Harry sat through the rest of Divination in a daze. Ron didn't really ask what was wrong, as he was busy trying to read in his crystal ball about the horrible things that were supposed to happen to him this week. "How could Malfoy be such an insufferable git?" Harry said to himself as he made his way back to the dorms with Ron.

"You even need to ask Harry? Malfoy is stupid. I just hope that he turns up to Care Of Magical creatures so we can laugh at him about his musical interlude this morning."

Draco did not turn up for any more of his classes that day. Instead he stayed in his bed with the curtains drawn around him. He looked at the box in total and utter disgust and frustration. He could not get more than one metre away from it before it flew back to his side. Draco could not get away. He sighed and looked into the mirror that hung on the wall by his bed. His hair sill had blood in it. Draco knew that he should go to Madam Pomfrey but he didn't feel that he could walk down those halls. Draco had seen that there was another piece of parchment in he box but he could not bring himself to read it. Not yet anyway… So, he had sat like this for hours until he finally plucked up the courage to pull the parchment out of he box. 

It read:

Draco, Draco can't you see?

You cannot be rid of me!

This simple curse is placed on you

Until the time you've paid your dues

You'll tell the truth, tell it in song,

And everyone will sing along!

And for that tower incident,

It's high time that you repent.

Out of the box came a small bolt of electricity that hit Draco in the forearm, giving him a small scar. Draco cried out in anger and thought about throwing the box against the wall, but remembered the tower so he roughly shoved it into the pocket of his robe. He had nothing to say, nothing to do. He was cursed. Not with the sorts of curses that his father had taught him, or those that they had learned in Defence Against the Dark Arts, but this was just as powerful. Forcing him to tell the truth was just not something that Malfoys did. Who would do this to him? Weasley? No, he couldn't afford it. Granger? She had the brains, but she wouldn't do anything to ruin her precious reputation. Potter. It had to be Potter. With grim determination Draco set off through the school, looking for Harry.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night with sweat running down his face. He couldn't remember his dream but all he knew was that he couldn't fall asleep again. Harry pulled himself out of bed and got dressed. He put on his invisibility cloak and got his wand before leaving the common room. Harry walked for over an hour until he found himself in a disused classroom. He went and sat on a desk and gazed out the dark window for what seemed like an eternity, lost in a dream state, but was pulled back to reality by someone entering the room. It was Malfoy. He looked directly where Harry was sitting.

"You can take your invisibility cloak off Potter, I know you're here."

Harry looked at Malfoy in surprise. Yet, he felt compelled to do what Malfoy said. Harry slid the cloak off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor.

"Why are you here Malfoy? And how do you know where I was?"

Malfoy glared at Harry,

"With all of the noise that you make rustling around the school. It sounds like a bloody herd elephants!"

Harry shook his head and picked up the cloak. " I don't need this Malfoy, I'm leaving. Please don't STALK me again"

"You think that I WANT to follow you Potter? All I want is for you to take this curse off me so I don't make an idiot out of myself. So kindly…?"

Harry gave Malfoy a look of confusion, and then he smiled.

"You're cursed Malfoy?" Harry clamped his mouth shut and began to turn red he tried not to laugh. Draco looked at Harry with anger.

" You know exactly what I'm talking about Potter. This little singing spell, I won't stand for it. Take it off now or I go to Snape!"

Harry couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

"Singing spell? Why would I cast a singing spell on you? Honestly Malfoy, don't you think I have better things to do with my time than think about ways to hurt you? I hope that's not all you do Malfoy, because that is just sad"

Malfoy looked at Harry with confusion and frustration evident in his face.

"But…if it wasn't you…"

Malfoy walked right up to Harry, Harry, unfamiliar with being this close to Malfoy unless they were fighting took a step back, but Malfoy stepped in closer again.

"Potter, look at this. And you don't have to step away, I'm not going to attack you…unless you annoy me"

Harry looked as Draco pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry looked conspicuous but looked inside, then tried to shut the box.

"It won't… It won't close. Let me try…"

Harry stepped away from Draco, but Draco was forced to take another step as the pull of the box made him stay close. Harry smiled. Then, Harry began to run to the other side of the room. Suddenly, he was flying backwards and landed on top of Draco.

"Kindly, GET OFF ME POTTER! Just what the Hell were you trying to do? Kill me?!"

Harry got off Malfoy and threw the box back onto him. Malfoy had a look in his eyes that Harry hadn't seen before. Concerned, he bent back down and looked Draco in the face. "Draco? What's wrong?"

Then Draco finally snapped. He couldn't hold it in. He stood up, looked Harry right in eyes and sung:

_Help! I need somebody,_

_Help! Not just anybody,_

_Help! You know I need someone, help._

Harry stepped back from Draco, but the Slytherin boy stepped forward again. Harry was forced to move further back until he was sitting on the desk. __

_When I was younger so much younger than today,_

_I never needed anybody's help in anyway._

_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self-assured,_

_Now I find I've changed my mind I've opened up the doors._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being around_

_Help me get my feet back on the ground,_

_Won't you please, please help me?_

Those steely grey eyes… they looked so desperate and Harry's heart jumped at what he saw there.__

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways_

_My independence seems to vanish in the haze._

_But every now and then I feel so insecure_

_I know I've just talked to you like I've never done before._

Help me if you can I'm feeling down 

_And I do appreciate you being around._

_Help me get my feet back on the ground,_

_Won't you please, please help me?_

Draco turned and looked out the window. An expression of sadness washed over his face.

_When I was younger so much younger than today,_

_I never needed anybody's help in any way._

_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self-assured._

_Now I find I've changed my mind I've opened up the doors_

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being round._

_Help me get my feet back on the ground,_

_Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me._

Harry looked at Draco with a look of sympathy on his face. " Draco. I… I didn't know that you needed any help. You seemed so… I didn't know…"

Draco was still looking out of the window.

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me Harry..." he said softly. Then he turned and left the room. Harry was left staring after him before realising, "He called me Harry…"

T.B.C…


	3. Lean On Me

DISCLAIMER: Yes, yes… we know that none of the characters are ours and no, we are not making any money whatsoever. *sigh* We are simply putting them to good use, seeing as SOMEONE *glares at JK Rowling* is not. Any who, onto chapter 2. CHAPTER 2 

Harry found himself in front of the fat lady portrait without even realising he had left the room. The words of Draco's song whirled around in Harry's head…

Help I need somebody… 

What did Draco mean he needed help? He never asked for help from anyone… especially from Harry. It was Not a Malfoy thing, to ask for help. Harry shook his head to try and clear his mind. "It's just Draco" he told himself over and over. "Malfoy! His name is MALFOY!" Harry made his way up to the dorms and lay down. He heard Ron muttering in his sleep about genetically modified geese but tried to block it out.

Now I find, I've changed my mind, I've opened up the door 

Harry picked up a quill and wrote down all of the words of the song.

"I can't forget…or maybe I should…"

Harry finished writing, and he put the parchment under his pillow. "I have to talk to Malfoy again", he decided. "Tomorrow…"

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

******

Draco began pacing around his room. He heard a snort from Goyle's bed, so he climbed onto his own and drew the curtains closed and performed a silencing spell.

"AGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Draco screamed.

"I sang. Infront of Potter. Potter, of all people it had to be Potter. And I called him Harry. What was I thinking? What is Lucius hears?"

Draco groaned and pulled the covers over his head. "Avoid Potter at all costs. If he comes near me….he's a…hampster" Draco smirked at the thought of Harry as a hampster and fell into deep sleep.

******

"Harry wake up you bloody git! You're gonna be late for breakfast."

Harry woke from his dream to the sound of Ron's voice. "I'm leaving Harry, so you'd better hurry up!"

"No, Ron wait. WAIT" Harry cried out as he groped for his glasses and found that they were not where he had left them. Ron giggled and Harry saw a blurry Ron wearing a very familiar pair of blurry glasses on his face. "Oh, gimme them, Ron!" Harry sighed as he reached for them. Ron gave the glasses back to Harry and smiled as Harry put them on. "Hurry up! Geez Harry! You're slower than a herd of turtles stampeding through peanut butter! Remember, no classes today! We have the match against Slytherin"

Harry gasped and pulled himself out of bed. Ron walked out laughing as Harry pulled on his robes and ran after him. The halls were deserted as Harry ran down to breakfast. When Harry reached the great hall, he found Ron and Dean discussing the strategy that Gryffindor would be using for the game. Harry decided to skip breakfast, so they all followed him out to the Quidditch pitch. They went into the Gryffindor change rooms and Harry surveyed his team getting ready. 

"You're supposed to be the captain and you're late!" laughed Seamus. Harry smiled and quickly changed into his gear. Then he looked around again. Harry was proud of his team. It was difficult finding replacements for the twins, and especially Oliver Wood, but he had managed and he knew that his team was the best in the competition. Only Slytherin gave them a run for their money, but that was only because the Slytherins were a bunch of cheating scum that didn't deserve to be gum scraped off Harry's shoe.

"Now" Harry began, "We face Slytherin. They haven't beaten us yet this year, and we aren't going to start now. Malfoy is the seeker and he's our main worry, but we all know that I can outfly him. We have the strategy and we have the skill. We don't need to cheat to beat them. No matter what, we are Gryffindor. We are proud, strong and BRAVE. Now, are we gonna' go out there and win us a match or what?"

The rest of Gryffindor shouted and Harry led his team out to the stadium. From where they were walking they could hear two dull thumps followed by a clap. They were all wondering what the noise was about, so they curiously looked out the door. The whole stadium was watching the Slytherins create a steady beat. Draco Malfoy and his team stepped onto the pitch.

******

Draco had been to the Slytherin change rooms early so that he could prepare himself for the match. He knew that he had to win, just to prove to himself that that little interlude with Potter had meant nothing. Nothing. After the team had arrived, Draco had given them a short pep talk along the lines of CHEAT! CHEAT! CHEAT! Now, looking around him Draco could see all of the Slytherin Supporters were behind him. He smirked but it quickly faded when he felt a vibrating in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out the annoying little box.

"What the… I didn't put that in my pocket…" he frowned to himself. Then it happened. He got that compulsion again and with the beat of the Slytherin stomping and clapping he saw words forming in his head. No matter what he tried to do, they were fast becoming a song, and it was at that moment that Harry Potter and his team walked onto the pitch.

"I won't sing, I won't sing!" Draco repeated to himself but then, it was as though something had taken over him. "Sonorus" he said as he pointed his wand to his throat.

******

Harry saw Draco perform a spell on himself and was about to complain to Madam Hooch but then, over the clapping, Draco began to sing…

_"Buddy you're a boy, make a big noise_

_Playin' on the pitch gonna be a big man someday_

_You got mud on ya face_

_You big disgrace_

_Throwin' the quaffle all over the place"_

Draco saw the look of shock on Harry's face and he decided to keep singing. He turned to the Slytherins and urged them to sing along.

"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! 

_WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"_

Harry wasn't going to be outdone by Draco, and so he began to sing too…

"Buddy you're a young man, hard man 

_Shoutin' on the pitch gonna take on the world someday_

_You got blood on your face_

_You big disgrace_

_Usin' dark Magick all over the place"_

Harry now turned to Gryffindor to sing with him, and was then shocked to find Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw join in.

"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! 

_WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"_

Draco stared at Harry with shock. Harry had a deep voice that seemed to suit him. It was smooth and Draco loved it. But, he still wasn't going to be outdone by Harry.

"Harry you're an old man, poor man 

_Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace someday_

_You got mud on ya face_

_You big disgrace_

_Slytherins gonna put you back in your PLACE!_

_WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!_

_WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"_

All of the sudden the beat stopped, leaving the whole stadium in shock. Harry walked towards Draco and held out his hand, determined to forget that it had ever happened. Draco shook Harry's hand and felt an electric shock travel up his arm. Harry let go, and walked back to his team. Gryffindor and Slytherin mounted their brooms. Then a flustered Madam Hooch picked up the quaffle, threw it in the air, and the game began. 

******

The game had been going for half an hour and Draco hadn't even had a glimpse of the snitch. He could see Harry out of the corner of his eye always searching for the snitch. Harry had already lured Draco in a Wronskei feint once, but Draco was determined not to be fooled again.

"Potter may have the better broom, but I am still going to beat him" he assured himself.

******

Harry was getting tired. He had been flying over the game for half an hour and he still hadn't seen the snitch. He was getting bored and by the look of it, Draco was too. He was still confused about what had made him sing at the start of the game. Part of it was that he wanted to prove to Draco that he wasn't going to be beaten by him at anything. Still, a part of Harry was confused.

Gryffindor was beating Slytherin 100-70. Harry decided that they needed a new strategy if they were going to keep motivated. He could already see that his team was beginning to fall back and let the Slytherin team attack more, so Harry decided to call a time out. 

"Look guys," Harry said as his team gathered around him, "We need to step up our attack and our defence. We need score some serious points. We can't let them get ahead of us. I haven't even had a glimpse of the snitch yet. I know you're all trying real hard out there but we need to pull it all together and do this. We are one of the best teams this school has ever seen! We CAN and we WILL beat Slytherin! Now who's with me?"

He put his hand in the middle of the circle and one by one his team mates followed suit. 

"Goooooooo Gryffindor!!!" 

*******

Meanwhile, Draco had gathered his own team around him. 

"You call that playing Quidditch?!?" he snarled at them, "A bunch of blindfolded Muggles with no arms or legs could fly better then you! Slytherins DO NOT lose! I don't care what you have to do! Take them out! Kick 'em, push 'em, bite 'em! Peg the bloody bludger bats at them for all I care! Just knock them all off their brooms!! Now get your butts out there and WIN!" 

True to Draco's words, when the time out ended, the Slytherin team returned to the game with a vengeance. Suddenly, Harry was being chased by both bludgers and the Slytherins' managed to score another 40 points. Draco looked over at Harry and smirked. 

The Slytherins began to knock the Gryffindors off their brooms. It started with Seamus and Dean, then they knocked off two of Harry's chasers. Draco was feeling on top of the world and he smirked at Harry again. Then he felt it, that bubbly feeling again that seemed to tingle up his spine but make his stomach feel heavy. He knew better than to try and fight it, but he still tried to clamp his mouth shut. He called his beaters to him and told them to fly around Harry, then he started to fly around him too. Then he started to sing, just loudly enough so that only Harry would hear him.

_"Harry's flying around the pitch_

_His Quidditch robes starting to blow_

_Ain't no sound but the sound of the swish_

_His Firebolt's ready to go_

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready for this?_

_Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?_

_Out of the change rooms the Slytherins fly_

_To the sound of the beat yeah_

_Another one bites the dust_

_Another one bites the dust_

_And another one's gone_

_And another ones gone_

_Another one bites the dust"_

Then, Draco looked Harry directly in the eyes and sang deeply

_"Hey, we're gonna get you too_

_Another one bites the dust."_

It was at this point that Harry took off towards the ground, then shot into the air again. Draco looked in shock as Harry reached out his arm...and caught the Snitch. It was then that the rest of the stadium seemed to come into focus again and he could hear the cheering of the crowd. 

"GRYFFINDOR WIN!"

Draco flew slowly towards the ground and landed unsteadily. He almost fell but found someone catch onto his shoulders.

"Thankyou" He muttered then looked up to see Harry looking into his eyes.

"Good game Draco" Harry said quietly, not breaking eye contact. Harry held out his hand and Draco stared at it, before looking at Harry again.

"This seems familiar, doesn't it Harry?" He asked quietly.

Harry gave Draco a confused look and then dropped his hand to his side.

"Good game Draco..."

And then he left the field. Draco stared after him, before stalking off the field to the change rooms.

**********

Harry looked into the Slytherin change rooms a few hours after the match had finished. Draco was still there, sitting by himself on one of the benches. Harry took a deep breath and was abut to enter the room, then was shocked to hear Draco say

"Are you going to stay out there all night Potter? Not that I'm complaining. It would be funny to find 'The Boy Who Lived' dead from frostbite."

Harry stepped into the change rooms and walked to near where Draco was sitting.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"The game?"

"The...box…"

"No. I never want to talk to you. I don't even know why you're here Harry. I don't want you here and if someone finds you here, they'll hurt you...hmm, on second thought that gives me reason enough to let you stay."

Harry sighed and looked at Draco.

"Look… I came to see if you wanted to talk...about your song...about what you told me."

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't need anyone, ok Harry? You don't have to try and save everyone that you think has a problem. I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Draco..."

"Don't call me that. To You, that is not my name. I don't need you, or like you, or want you near me. I can handle everything myself. Just because I sang a stupid song doesn't mean anything."

" It makes you sing the truth Malfoy. I get that part. And you sang. TO ME. This does have something to do with me."

Draco sighed and gave Harry a pained look.

"I know what pity is, and what it feels like. So stop it. I don't want you. I don't need anything that you're offering me. And what are you offering? A shoulder to cry on? I'm fine Potter. Just leave."

Harry stayed where he was, so Draco stood and went to leave the room. Then, heard Harry stand up behind him and walk over. He stepped into Draco's path, and put his hand on Draco's forearm.

"What are you trying to do Potter? Kill me?"

"No Draco" Harry breathed. "I just, I want you to know that..."

Draco interrupted "Know WHAT?"

Harry closed his eyes and began to sing in a clear and smooth voice,

_"Sometimes in our lives,_

_We all have pain,_

_We all have sorrow._

_But if we are wise,_

_We know that there's always tomorrow."_

Harry opened his eyes and looed at Draco, expecting to she some sort of shocked and or repulsed look on his face. But Draco only regarded him with a quiet curiosity and Harry sang on, unable to stop himself. 

_"Lean on me,_

_When you're not strong and I'll be your friend._

_I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long_

_Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on._

_Please swallow your pride,_

_If I have faith you need to borrow._

_For no one can fill those needs_

_That you won't let show."_

Something flickered behind Draco's eyes. A ripple that was quickly swallowed up again. Harry noticed and wondered briefly what it could mean and continued on.

_"Lean on me_

_When your not strong and I'll be your friend,_

_I'll help you carry on for it won't be long_

_Til I'm gonna' need somebody to lean on._

_You just call on me brother when you need a hand._

_We all need somebody to lean on._

_I just might have a problem that you'd understand._

_We all need somebody to lean on._

_If there is a load_

_You have to bear _

_That you can't carry._

_I'm right up the road,_

_I'll share your load _

_If you just call me."_

"I wonder what he's thinking…?" thought Harry silently, locking his gaze onto those silvery grey ones. Still the inquisitive look remained. Harry couldn't stand it and closed his eyes again.

_"Lean on me_

_When you're not strong and I'll be your friend._

_I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long_

_Til I'm gonna' need_

_Somebody to lean on._

_Just call me_

_When you need a friend._

_Call me…"_

The song finished and Harry opened his eyes to look at Draco. The curious look had vanished from Draco's face. In its place was self- self-assured sneer.

"What makes you think I need to lean on anyone Potter? And even if I did you would be the last person in the Universe that I would come to."

Harry looked confused. "But… but the... the song." he spluttered, "What about the song, Draco? What about what you said…" 

"You think just because of some silly song you can waltz in here, claiming that you can be some sort of saviour for me?"

Harry anger flared. "I didn't claim anything, Draco… You asked for help. I was just offering it to you."

"You think that I want pity from you? I don't want anything from you. ESPECIALLY pity."

"I wasn't going to pity you, but I do now. I'm, just offering you support from whatever problems you MIGHT have had. Now I pity you because you're too closed minded to see that you aren't above everyone else. I know that you have problems and all I wanted to say was that I was here for you when you crack again…forget it."

"Don't worry, I will. You know what, you can help me." Draco said his last words softly.

"How?" Harry asked quietly.

"You can help me by STAYING AWAY from me!" Draco said forcefully. He pushed himself past Harry and started walking towards the door.

"Fine Malfoy" Harry spat.

Draco stopped walking and turned around.

"I'm glad that we understand each other. As far as I'm concerned, none of this ever happened. I will figure out how to get rid of this…thing myself. You don't have to worry abo…"

Harry cut in, "I won't"

Harry walked past Draco and pushed him as he went. As soon as Harry was gone, Draco walked over to his bags and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. 

"How did it go?" he asked himself, his quill poised on the page. Suddenly he realised what he was doing, and threw them both back into his bag. He picked it up and scowled to himself.

"I'm lucky Harry's gone. Bloody prat, putting his nose into my business. I don't need any help…none at all. I'm fine." 

But as Draco was walking, all he could think about were the words to the song and the hurt look on Harry's face.

~to be continued…~

AN: well, here we are at the end of another great chapter…*crickets chirp…tumbleweed blows past* We want to say a big thankyou to the people who reviewed:

Lady Alyce- You are the reason we kept writing. Your pestering and pleading has gotten us our muse back! THANKYOU

Moriavis- Sorry this took so long to write. Your review made us giggle and we are eternally grateful.

punk ikhny towryk- Here you are, we have continued. Mumble no more!

kerstin-vol- We like the singing too. We are both music-heads…singing and dancing all of the time!

The Slayer- Thankyou, you are our friend too! you were the first to review and that makes you ever so special.

SORRY for making you all wait so long. We didn't have a chance to get together to write! That…and our muse ran away and we had to hunt it with a spear.

THANKYOU, we are almost finished chapter 3!!!


	4. It's The Little Things

DISCLAIMER:  Not ours…though that hasn't stopped us! Song is by Good Charlotte; we just changed all of the words!!!

 *Duck things thrown at them by readers of their fic* WE ARE SOOOO sorry. Really we are. We know that it has been forever…but there were evil geese…Not really. WE just didn't know what to do but we LOVE this chapter. You'll probably hate it. We hope that you aren't disappointed.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO 'THE SLAYER'….*Ratty and Goaty sing to her but are pushed out of the way by Draco who sings 'everybody dance now' as an apology!!!*…He can wear leather if you want!!!

Chapter 4

//Hot bodies entangled in thin sheets. Pressing and sweating. All assemblance of control lost…//

Harry woke with a sick feeling in his stomach. He quickly pulled himself out of bed and reached for his glasses. He quietly padded out of the dormitory and made his way down to the common room. He planned to start a fire, but he realised that he'd left his wand upstairs.

"Bugger" he whispered to himself, contemplating what to do next. Realising that he wouldn't get back to sleep, he made his way out to the corridor, earning a disgruntled look from the Fat Lady. He planned to walk to the Owlery, but instead his mind started to wander and his feet took him where they wanted.

As he walked, he began to think about Draco. It had been seven days since they'd last spoken, and Harry was still trying to convince himself that it was better this way. One of the many things that was still plaguing his mind was why. Why they'd sung and why no one had sung since. He considered going to the library but decided against it, as he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate. Every night this week he'd woken up in a cold sweat. He could never remember his dreams, but he always woke feeling confused, alone…but always satisfied. 

Harry kept walking, barely aware of his surroundings. He looked up to see that he was near the classroom where Draco had first sung to him. Harry planned to walk past. He planned to ignore it, but he found himself walking to the door and resting his forehead against the cool wood. He placed his hand on the handle and let out a sigh. It was as if touching the cold metal let all of his memories flood back. All he could think about was the sincerity in Draco's eyes when he sang and for the thousandth time Harry wondered if he'd been too hard on him.

"NO!" He said forcefully to himself. He yanked his hand back from the handle and stepped away. He glared at the door and then realised what he was doing and brushed his hair from his eyes. He clenched his jaw and stepped forward determined to go into the room to get over the feeling he got in his stomach when he thought of Draco. He turned the handle and pushed the door wide open to see that someone else was in the room.

"Draco?"

*********

//Intermingled breath and firm muscles. Racing pulses and delicious feeling of skin on skin…//

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room staring at the fire trying to keep his mind blank. But, his mind always went back to what he dreamt. The problem was that he couldn't remember much of his dream, but from what he could remember…Draco smirked. He picked up his wand and walked to the entrance of the common room and stepped out into the corridor. He walked for a while before realising that he was nearing the Gryffindor dormitories. He leant against a wall and sighed. Harry would be asleep happy in the knowledge that he would never have to lower himself to Draco's level again.

"Good riddance" Draco thought. Trying to convince himself more than anything else. He thought back to his dream and tried to think about the face of the person who he had been with, then he gasped in shock,

"HARRY!!!"

Draco ducked behind a suit of armour as he saw Harry walk past. Harry walked down the stairs and Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly headed in the other direction and found himself outside the classroom where he had first sung to Harry. 

//Help. I need somebody//

Draco scoffed at his thoughts. "Pathetic" he whispered to himself as he walked into the classroom. He pulled a seat over to the window, sat down and looked out. It was a cloudy night and Draco rested his chin on the windowsill as he watched the clouds move overhead. He sat there without thinking of anything and then he heard the door open.

***********

"Filch???" Harry squeaked. 

"Another one!" smirked Filch. 

Harry gave Filch a look of shock as he walked over.

"You'll be coming with me Mr Potter." He muttered happily to himself. He took Harry by the shoulder. Harry followed Filch; trying to free his shoulder from the vice-like grip that Filch had it in.

"Who'd have thought I'd get two of you in one night!" Filch smiled. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear that you meant to meet."

Harry opened his mouth to ask what Filch was talking about but closed it again, knowing that Filch was itching to give him a detention for just asking. He walked in silence angry with himself for how stupid he had been to forget to wear his invisibility cloak. He sighed and let out a yawn, as he was lead into Filch's office. Filch let go and Harry tired to rub some life back into his numb shoulder.

"Take a seat Potter. I'll be getting Professor McGonagall to talk to you."

Filch left and Harry sank down into one of the hard backed chairs in front of Filch's desk. 

"Potter?"

Harry jumped in surprise and turned around at the sound of Draco's voice. Draco was sprawled in a leather armchair that was tucked away into the back corner of the room, which was why Harry hadn't seen him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry. Sweeping his arms in a wide gesture.

"What do you think Potter? God, it's obvious that you haven't gotten any smarter since we last talked."

Harry sighed and turned around again to face Filch's desk.

"What did you do Potter? Or are you just voluntarily helping Filch out. I mean, being the good student that you are…or, are you just sticking your nose into someone else's business again!"

Draco's last words cut into Harry. In one week, Draco had gone back to being just as much of a bastard as he had always been.

"Fuck you Draco you don't know anything!"

"Like I'd want to!"

"And I'd want you to?"

"Maybe."

"Or not"

"You wouldn't know it."

"Piss off"

Then, in a singsong voice, Draco sang "Lean on me, when you're not strong..."

"Screw you"

"You wish"

Harry turned and glared at Draco, who simply smirked back. 

"Potter's not going to get in trouble now is he? No, McGonagall will get him out of it. Like always. God, you're all so pitiful."

"That's quite enough out of you Mr Malfoy!" McGonagall said crisply as she entered Filch's office with Snape following closely behind. 

" I want you two to tell me this instant why you were both wandering around late at night. And you can also tell me why you both went to the SAME room!!!"

Harry cringed and tried to think of an excuse that would get both he and Draco out of trouble but he drew a blank.

"Potter challenged me to a duel professor's."

"I see." Snape nodded. "Clearly Potter put Draco up to this. I'm sure that Mr Malfoy wouldn't break the rules, but if a man's honour is at stake…I believe that the only punishment in order is for Mr Potter."

"I don't!" said McGonagall harshly. "I want to know the real reason behind this, or you'll both be on detention."

Harry sat staring numbly at his feet, not knowing what to say. After a few moments silence, both professors let out a sigh.

"Well then. Maybe a detention for each of you will help you find an answer. Go back to your rooms and Professor Snape and I shall find something suitable."

Harry cursed inwardly and stood. He didn't look up until he'd gotten out of earshot. He turned to Draco, "How DARE you try and pin all of the blame on me."

"Well I didn't see the point in both of us getting in trouble when all you were doing was sitting there blushing!"

"That doesn't give you any reason…"

"Like Hell it doesn't. I don't need to dignify everything that I do with a proper reason Harry, so don't expect one. I'm in Slytherin, remember? Why don't you just go back to ignoring me and the rest of my house like you used to!"

"I've never been able to ignore you Draco!"

Draco took in a breath and gave Harry an odd look. Harry blushed, realising how that must have sounded.

"Never knew you were interested."

"That's not what I meant!" Harry said indignantly.

"Oh really, well, why don't you tell me what you think of me then. Tell me that you loathe me. That you despise me. Tell me that you don't want to talk to me again. That you're going to that room was a coincidence. For MY peace of mind at least, tell me that you hate me…"

Harry looked Draco in the eyes, and then down at the floor.

"I can't do that Draco."

Harry turned and walked down the corridor, leaving Draco wide eyed in his wake.

**********

Draco woke the next morning to feel something digging into his back. He grunted and rolled over, pulling the small box from underneath him.

"Stupid box…" he mumbled, rubbing his back and slowly sitting up.

He lifted the lid and saw a new piece of parchment. He cursed to himself as he pulled out the small slip of paper. This time, it was written in a brilliant scarlet red.

Seven days without a song

That my friend is far too long

Today's the day you'll learn about

A certain boy who feels left out

You don't know why you have this curse

But we won't tell you in this verse

I'm afraid the end is still quite far

You're stuck til you know who you are.

Draco scowled, but having learnt his lesson, he simply jammed the parchment back into the box and closed it as far as he could. He slipped out of bed and pulled on his robes, angrily stuffing the box into his inside pocket. He stopped in front of the mirror and inspected himself, pulling his hair back and straightening his robes. He saw that everyone else had left for breakfast and he was angry that they hadn't woken him. He stormed out of the dormitory and made his way to the great hall. He thought back to the message and began to worry that Harry would serenade him. He stopped in his tracks and tried to think of reasons that would help him to avoid seeing Harry, but as he couldn't think of any, he started walking into the Hall. He quickly took his seat between Crabbe and Goyle, glowering at them both.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" he asked.

"We found out that you were out last night and we thought that we'd let you sleep in." Goyle said.

"Yea, Snape told us that you were out… 'late' last night!" Crabbe said with a smirk.

"We thought that you might have been…'busy'." Goyle added with an identical smirk.

"Who with though?" Goyle muttered. " Which lucky lady?"

"It was probably Harry Potter!" Crabbe jerked.

Draco spat out his pumpkin juice and began spluttering.

"How in…how did you…How dare you!!!"

"It was just a joke…" said Crabbe worriedly.

"That's disgusting. Potter? There is a line Crabbe. A line between humour and filth. You crossed it."

Draco looked away from Crabbe disgusted and saw Hannah Abbott enter the Hall and start walking to the Hufflepuff table. Draco saw a second year Slytherin stick out his leg, and Hannah tripped over it and sprawled on the floor.

"I CAN SEE WHY HUFFLEPUFF LOST AGAINST_ RAVENCLAW!!!" _he called out loudly, causing his fellow tablemates to laugh, leaving Hannah in tears. She quietly got up and walked to her table. Suddenly, Draco felt the box vibrating in his robes as he saw Harry enter the Hall. Then, he heard a shout and saw Justin standing on a seat at the Hufflepuff table.

"You think that you're SO much better than us don't you?" He called to the Slytherin's'. "You don't have any right!"

Suddenly a guitar riff began to resound through the Hall and Draco remembered what the parchment had said. 

_Today's the day you'll learn about_

_A certain boy who feels left out_

_"Yea, this is Hufflepuff_

_This song is dedicated to every kid who ever got picked last for potions pairs."_

Ernie piped up and sang out "This is for you" 

_"To every kid who never had a date to no Yule Ball"_

_"This is for you!"_

_"To everyone whose ever been called a freak"_

"This is for you!" 

_"Here we go_

_What? What? Come on What!?_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_Like the time in school when we got house points and the Slytherins' beat us up_

_And Harry had a Firebolt and won the Quidditch Cup._

_Like the time we won that Quidditch game but they still laughed at us."_

Draco couldn't help himself. He called out, _"YOU STILL SUCK"_

Justin kept singing, and ignored Draco's comment.

_"Like the time that girl broke up with me cuz I wasn't cool enough. TRICK!_

_Things. Things_

_Here we go_

_The little things. Little things_

_They always hang around_

_Little things. Little things_

_They try to break me down_

_Little Things. Little Things_

_They just won't go away_

_Little things. Little things_

_Make me who I am today. GO!!!_

_You wanna hate me now_

_But I won't stop now_

_Cuz I can't stop now!"_

Justin jumped off the table and pointed at the Gryffindor table, aware that all eyes were on him.

_"Like the time in class when we worked so hard and the Gryffindors mucked around._

_And Snape deducted twenty points coz our cauldrons melted down._

_In our first year when we got sorted, I begged not Hufflepuff_

_But the sorting Hat wouldn't listen to me and look where I got stuck!"_

At this most of the Hufflepuffs looked shocked and the Slytherin's simply laughed out loud. Justin ignored their reactions and kept singing.

"The little things. Little things 

_They always hang around_

_Little things. Little things_

_They try to break me down_

_Little Things. Little Things_

_They just won't go away_

_Little things. Little things_

_Make me who I am today. GO!!!_

_You wanna hate me now_

_But I won't stop now_

_Cuz I can't stop now!_

_Things. Things_

_Here we go_

_The little things. Little things_

_They always hang around_

_You wanna hate me now_

_But I won't stop now_

_And I won't stop now…_

Justin suddenly stopped singing and the guitar riff began to fade away. there was a shocked silence before the Gryffindors began to cheer and whoop with laughter and then the whole Hall erupted in laughter and clapping. Justin went to sit at his table again, but was faced with angry stares from the other Hufflepuffs. He turned and started to walk quickly out of the Hall, but not before Blaise yelled, "Now you've really hit rock bottom Justin. Not even the _Hufflepuffs_ want you!"

Justin suddenly turned around and stormed right up to Blaise.

"What did you just say?" he said in a quiet voice.

The whole Hall went deadly silent as Blaise and Justin stared each other down. then, before anyone could react, Justin leapt on top of Blaise and started to punch him. Suddenly, all of the Slytherins reacted and tried to pull Justin off Blaise, showering him with curses as they did so. By the time the teachers pulled them all apart, Blaise and Justin were unconscious on the floor. Draco stood from his seat and looked over to the Gryffindor table to see that Harry was looking at him. He sneered and left the Hall, ignoring the looks he was receiving from the other Hufflepuffs.

**********

Harry stood and made to leave the Hall, but Ron held him back.

"Where are you going Harry?" he asked in a confused voice.

"I…uh, I need to get my books." Harry said quickly, trying to pull his robes out of Ron's hand.

"Well, I can come with you then." Ron said matter of factly.

"But…Hermione hasn't finished breakfast…"Harry said desperately, thinking of how far Draco would have gone already. Suddenly a change came over Ron and he blushed all the way up to his ears.

"Right!" he said smiling. "I'll wait for Hermione."

Harry was going to question this change in attitude, but knew that he had to reach Draco before he made it to the Slytherin dormitories. He sped out of the Hall and took off down the corridor he always saw the Slytherins going down. He closed his eyes for a moment, wondering why he had this urgent feeling and then he opened his eyes to see that he was about to run into someone.

He tried to skid to a holt, but he tripped over his robes and landed on top of Draco, who turned around to see what was going on. They fell awkwardly, Harry on top of Draco, til they hit the hard stone. Draco, whose head was against Harry's neck, bit down as they landed and Harry let out a shout of pain. After they landed on the floor, Harry slid himself lower so hat he was looking Draco in the eyes.

"Are you ok Malfoy?" He asked quietly, trying to ignore the sharp pain where Draco had bitten him.

Draco took a minute to answer, trying to ignore the feeling that this had happened more then once. He remembered when Harry had first landed on top of him and he started to laugh, although it came out like a wheeze from the weight Harry had on his chest. Harry gave Draco a worried look and pressed his face in closer to Draco's so that his lips were almost touching Draco's cheek.

Draco took a breath in sharply as Harry asked him again if he was alright. Harry's breath tickled the side of his face. Then, Draco realised how this would look to anyone else and he managed to get out the words, "Get off me Harry."

Harry smiled and pulled himself off of Draco. Harry held out his hand for Draco and Draco smirked.

"Well, isn't this ironic? Who'd have thought I'd get to refuse you're hand!". Draco pulled himself up and tried to straighten out his robes, until he noticed that Harry was staring at him.

"Why are you still here?"

"Are you ok?" Harry asked again.

"I'm bloody fine Potter. Bugger off!"

"Good then." Harry said, then he started to shout. "This is getting WAY out of hand Draco. You saw what happened in there. After your claims that you don't need help…I think that you were just proved wrong. This is getting violent. I thought that you had it sorted out."

Draco turned to walk away but Harry grabbed him by the back of his robes and pushed him against a wall.

"Don't you walk away from me you snivelling Hyena. I want you to tell me exactly what you've gotten us all into!"

Draco pushed Harry off him and glared.

"My business Harry. Mine."

Harry then put out his hand as if to shake Draco's.

"My help. I don't want to. But I'm in this. Whatever it is. Don't turn me down twice. I can help you."

Draco suddenly had a flashback to first year and this is what it must have been like for Harry. Draco was about to answer when Snape walked around the corner.

"Potter? What are you doing near the Slytherin dormitories?"

Harry looked for an answer and saw that Draco was simply taking a few steps back.

"I…was looking for Draco. I wanted to know if he could tell me what our detention was."

"Well, you should have seen McGonagall or I. 20 points from Gryffindor for wandering around the corridors…again. For your detention you are to meet Justin, Blaise and Draco in the potions classroom at eight 'o' clock tonight. You will find out what you have to do from there.

Harry turned back the way he came and met up with Ron and Hermione as the left the Hall. Hermione looked up at him and covered her mouth and Ron let out a small cry. They both grabbed Harry by the arms and steered him to the common room, Hermione letting out small giggles the whole way. As soon as they had entered the room they let Harry go and he turned to face them, angry at their silence.

"What's going on?" He asked them angrily.

"We should be asking you that!" said Hermione quietly, with a smile playing the edge of her lips.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked exasperated.

"You really have no idea?" Ron asked incredulously.

"WHAT?" Harry almost yelled, frustrated from the past twenty-four hours.

"Go and look in the mirror. Maybe then you'll want to talk." Hermione giggled.

Harry took off up the stairs and went into his room. He walked to his mirror and looked into it, not seeing anything at first. Then, he moved his robes to see that Draco Malfoy had given him, a hickey…

~Fin~

Us Answering your reviews!!!!

The Slayer: We know…you hate us. But this chapter was written thinking of you. We know that it was your Bday over a month ago…please don't hate us! We know it's belated but HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!

Bienfoy: Thankyou for your review it made us laugh!!! We were totally appreciative of your review. The title isn't from that song, we're sorry to say but it's in 'Everybody Dance Now' from chapter 1!!! Sorry to disappoint.

Dizzy2381: We didn't know whether we should take your review nicely or not. Well, Sarah came up with the idea for the fic and she's never seen Buffy but I have!!! *Anneka bows*

Hogwartsprofessor: Hey Kristen! Thanks for your review. You're so sweet!!!!

Scap: THANKYOU!!! We were like, "We almost broke someone!!!" and laughed! Imagine what you'd have had to say to the teachers if you did faint!

diabola: You can stop running now!!! Although we do hope that you like this chapter…it's been a long time in the works… by the end we were getting threats…there was fear!!!

Lady Alyce: Thankyou for yet again pestering us and sorry for making you wait. I hope that you aren't disappointed and that you aren't angry that there wasn't as much slash as you wanted…please don't hit us!!!!

THANKYOU EVERYONE!!!! It's your reviews that keep us going and we hope that you aren't disappointed…

Next Chapter: There is a detention that should be…very interesting and Harry tries to explain his 'slash-bite'.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
